Tropomyosin-related kinases (Trks) are a family of receptor tyrosine kinases activated by neurotrophins. Trks play important roles in pain sensation as well as tumour cell growth and survival signaling. Thus, inhibitors of Trk receptor kinases might provide targeted treatments for conditions such as pain and cancer. Recent developments in this field have been reviewed by Wang et al in Expert Opin. Ther. Patents (2009) 19(3): 305-319 and an extract is reproduced below.
“1.1 Trk Receptors
As one of the largest family of proteins encoded by the human genome, protein kinases are the central regulators of signal transduction as well as control of various complex cell processes. Receptor tyrosine kinases (RTKs) are a subfamily of protein kinases (up to 100 members) bound to the cell membrane that specifically act on the tyrosine residues of proteins. One small group within this subfamily is the Trk kinases, with three highly homologous isoforms: TrkA, TrkB, and TrkC. All three isoforms are activated by high affinity growth factors named neurotrophins (NT): i) nerve growth factor (NGF), which activates TrkA; ii) brain-derived neurotrophic factor (BDNF) and NT-4/5, which activate TrkB; and iii) NT-3, which activates TrkC. The binding of neurotrophins to the extracellular domain of Trks causes the Trk kinase to autophosphorylate at several intracellular tyrosine sites and triggers downstream signal transduction pathways. Trks and neurotrophins are well known for their effects on neuronal growth and survival.
1.2 Trks and Cancer
Originally isolated from neuronal tissues, Trks were thought to mainly affect the maintenance and survival of neuronal cells. However, in the past 20 years, increasing evidence has suggested that Trks play key roles in malignant transformation, chemotaxis, metastasis, and survival signaling in human tumors. The association between Trks and cancer focused on prostate cancer in earlier years and the topic has been reviewed. For example, it was reported that malignant prostate epithelial cells secrete a series of neurotrophins and at least one Trks. In pancreatic cancer, it was proposed that paracrine and/or autocrine neurotrophin-Trk interactions may influence the invasive behavior of the cancer. TrkB was also reported to be overexpressed in metastatic human pancreatic cancer cells. Recently, there have been a number of new findings in other cancer settings. For example, a translocation leads to expression of a fusion protein derived from the N-terminus of the ETV6 transcription factor and the C-terminal kinase domain of TrkC. The resulting ETV6-TrkC fusions are oncogenic in vitro and appear causative in secretory breast carcinoma and some acute myelogenous leukemias (AML). Constitutively active TrkA fusions occurred in a subset of papillary thyroid cancers and colon carcinomas. In neuroblastoma, TrkB expression was reported to be a strong predictor of aggressive tumor growth and poor prognosis, and TrkB overexpression was also associated with increased resistance to chemotherapy in neuroblastoma tumor cells in vitro. One report showed that a novel splice variant of TrkA called TrkAIII signaled in the absence of neurotrophins through the inositol phosphate-AKT pathway in a subset of neuroblastoma. Also, mutational analysis of the tyrosine kinome revealed that Trk mutations occurred in colorectal and lung cancers. In summary, Trks have been linked to a variety of human cancers, and discovering a Trk inhibitor and testing it clinically might provide further insight to the biological and medical hypothesis of treating cancer with targeted therapies.
1.3 Trks and Pain
Besides the newly developed association with cancer, Trks are also being recognized as an important mediator of pain sensation. Congenital insensitivity to pain with anhidrosis (CIPA) is a disorder of the peripheral nerves (and normally innervated sweat glands) that prevents the patient from either being able to adequately perceive painful stimuli or to sweat. TrkA defects have been shown to cause CIPA in various ethnic groups.
Currently, non-steroidal anti-inflammatory drugs (NSAIDs) and opiates have low efficacy and/or side effects (e.g., gastrointestinal/renal and psychotropic side effects, respectively) against neuropathic pain and therefore development of novel pain treatments is highly desired. It has been recognized that NGF levels are elevated in response to chronic pain, injury and inflammation and the administration of exogenous NGF increases pain hypersensitivity. In addition, inhibition of NGF function with either anti-NGF antibodies or non-selective small molecule Trk inhibitors has been shown to have effects on pain in animal models. It appears that a selective Trk inhibitor (inhibiting at least NGF's target, the TrkA receptor) might provide clinical benefit for the treatment of pain. Excellent earlier reviews have covered targeting NGF/BDNF for the treatment of pain so this review will only focus on small molecule Trk kinase inhibitors claimed against cancer and pain. However, it is notable that the NGF antibody tanezumab was very recently reported to show good efficacy in a Phase II trial against osteoarthritic knee pain.”
International Patent Application publication number WO2009/012283 refers to various fluorophenyl compounds as Trk inhibitors; International Patent Application publication numbers WO2009/152087, WO2008/080015 and WO2008/08001 and WO2009/152083 refer to various fused pyrroles as kinase modulators; International Patent Application publication numbers WO2009/143024 and WO2009/143018 refer to various pyrrolo[2,3-d]pyrimidines substituted as Trk inhibitors; International Patent Application publication numbers WO2004/056830 and WO2005/116035 describe various 4-amino-pyrrolo[2,3-d]pyrimidines as Trk inhibitors. International Patent Application publication number WO2011/133637 describes various pyrrolo[2,3-d]pyrimidines and pyrrolo[2,3-b]pyridines as inhibitors of various kinases. International Patent Application publication number WO2005/099709 describes bicyclic heterocycles as serine protease inhibitors. International Patent Application publication number WO2007/047207 describes bicyclic heterocycles as FLAP modulators.
US provisional application U.S. 61/471,758 was filed 5 Apr. 2011. Convention applications U.S. Ser. No. 13/439,131 (filed 4 Apr. 2012) and PCT/IB2012/051363 (filed 22 Mar. 2012) claiming priority thereto. The whole contents of those application in their entirety are herewith included by reference thereto.
Thus Trk inhibitors have a wide variety of potential medical uses. There is a need to provide new Trk inhibitors that are good drug candidates. In particular, compounds should preferably bind potently to the Trk receptors in a selective manner compared to other receptors, whilst showing little affinity for other receptors, including other kinase and/or GPC receptors, and show functional activity as Trk receptor antagonists. They should be non-toxic and demonstrate few side-effects. Furthermore, the ideal drug candidate will exist in a physical form that is stable, non-hygroscopic and easily formulated. They should preferably be e.g. well absorbed from the gastrointestinal tract, and/or be injectable directly into the bloodstream, muscle, or subcutaneously, and/or be metabolically stable and possess favourable pharmacokinetic properties.
Among the aims of this invention are to provide orally-active, efficacious, compounds and salts which can be used as active drug substances, particularly Trk antagonists, i.e. that block the intracellular kinase activity of the Trk, e.g. TrkA (NGF) receptor. Other desirable features include good HLM/hepatocyte stability, oral bioavailability, metabolic stability, absorption, selectivity over other types of kinase, dofetilide selectivity. Preferable compounds and salts will show a lack of CYP inhibition/induction, and be CNS-sparing.